Fear Breaks Me Down
by books4always
Summary: This is a new Allegiant ending. Tobias just went through his fear landscape and is now traumatized and can't find the fine line between reality and his new fear. How will the life of Tris, Tobias, and the others go after Jeanine Matthews has died from the uprising? Will Tobias and Tris be torn apart? Who will reign as the new leader? Will the factions remain? LOTS of Fourtris fluff
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

**Tobias POV***

"Are you sure you want to go through your landscape again?" Tris asked me, eyeing me cautiously

"Yes, I have a feeling like something's changed. I can't explain it and I don't know if it's good or bad." I muttered back

I held the black box hard in my hands squeezing it. Within the box the syringe lay practically screaming at me to plunge it into my neck. Tris was wasting time.

"Are you sure you want to go in by yourself. You don't want my help to get you through it?" She asked again hesitantly

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was scared for me. Scared, because she knows what's in my fear landscape. Scared, because she knows it can break me. Scared, because she knows I have troubling calming down in it. Scared, because she's stuck here by herself waiting for me to come out of my fear landscape.

I reached for her hand,

"I promise you that I'll be okay, this time I think I should go alone just to find out what's changed." I said staring deep into her eyes.

"What if the change is bad?" She asked

"I'll be fine, let me go now we're wasting time." I began to get irritated.

She nodded and stepped back as I opened the cool top of the box. I grabbed the syringe out of the box carefully and threw the box off to the side.

I held the syringe in my hands and moved it up to my neck. The needle pierced my skin and I could feel the serum start to course through my veins. My landscape started to submerge into my vision instead of the vision of Tris.

I waited for the first thing to submerge and everything was the same until one thing changed. The last fear I go through is usually the one of Marcus. Instead I stood in a hospital with Tris by my side and Evelyn standing furiously in front of me. Glass shattered everywhere; we were in the Erudite headquarters. A portrait of Jeanine Matthews lay crumbled, shattered on the floor. This was the change.

A/N Leave reviews! Let's see if you guys figure out what's going on. Tell me if you think you figured out what's going on. Also, check out my other stories Dauntingly Divergent, and Dauntless or Candor


	2. Explanation

Explanation

This is just an explanation of what this story is if you haven't already figured it out. The prologue shows Tobias putting the syringe in his neck because he feels something is different in his fear landscape, and there is. During the Insurgent book Tobias shows up Marcus in front of everyone inside of the Candor compound, I believe it was. In this story Tobias is no longer afraid of Marcus for that reason. Instead, a new fear has slowly developed inside of him as his feelings for Tris develop. The problem is, this landscape seems longer because it is all of his worst fears come for him. His fear of the factions being gone, his fear of Evelyn taking over and the factionless, his fear of Marcus choosing a side, his fear of all of the proper dictation being put in wrong hands, his fear of leaving his home, his fear of being around new people, his fear of not knowing who to trust, his fear of leaving Tris, his fear of betraying his best friend, his fear of losing a parent, his fear, most of all, of losing Tris, forever. Also, his fear of living a life, a different life than he wants, without Tris. All of his worst fears were balled up into Allegiant. Therefore, it could be in his fear landscape, which is what this Fanfiction is. Tobias enters his fear landscape and find his worst fears all greeting him (this is the entire Allegiant book taking place in this landscape). After he comes out he is changed, forever. This is the story of how I think his life with Tris would be if the Allegiant book hadn't happened. Please review with any questions and I will try and message you with answers or I will put it in an Author's note in the next chapter, which will come tomorrow.


	3. What's Real

Chapter 1: What's real

**TOBIAS POV**

My vision came back to me slowly and I pulled the silver, cold knob on the door and walked out of the dark room. I walked out an saw Tris standing in the corner chewing on her nails. She turned around to look at me, her hair swinging behind her. She ran up to me and grabbed me into an embrace.

"I was starting to get worried. You were in there for almost an hour." She muttered pulling back.

I reached a hand up and stroked her cheek, then grabbed her hands and felt them in mine.

"This can't be real. You're dead." I muttered

"Tobias what are you talking about? I'm right here." She looked at me with curiousity.

She's dead. This isn't real. She died just a while ago. She was shot and killed trying to go through the doors to get the reverse serum. I held her jar of ashes in my hand. I couldn't decipher what's real and not.

"Did anything change in your fear landscape?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand what she was trying to ask me. Fear landscape? What if this is a simulation?

"You went into your fear landscape. You said you felt that something had changed. Tobias, you were gone for an hour." She muttered at me.

**TRIS POV**

Tobias was staring to worry and confuse me. He didn't seem to realize that whatever happened to him was just in his fear landscape, that it wasn't real. He started saying I had died. It started to make a little sense to me. Me dying wouldn't be in his landscape but when he started saying Uriah died and that Zeke would never talk to him again I started to get worried. Did we have to change his name from Four to Six, like me? If what I'm hearing is right then he has two more fears unless one or two disappeared. I tried to piece things together by first starting with when he took me through his fear landscape. One of his fears was Marcus. That fear could have faded since Tobias showed him up in the Candor compound. Then it would mean he has 5 fears, not four.

"Tobias come on. I think you need to sleep." I muttered, looping my fingers through his we walked off to his room.

After he fell asleep I went to find someone who knew a lot about the fear landscape. I wanted to see if they recorded everyone's fears, though the chance of that was probably slim.

I burst through the doors of the headquarters of the compound. No one questioned, anyone was aloud in just not further in to where they could get to Max. I found someone dressed in all black and combat boots sitting at a computer rapidly typing.

"I need information about the fear landscapes." I muttered, hoping to break their trance.

"Yes?" They asked, not bothering to look up at me.

"Are everybody's fear landscape recorded by any chance. Not their reaction but the actual fears?" I asked with a touch of hope. If I wanted to help Tobias I need to know what he saw, I needed to draw a fine line between his reality and his fear.

"Yes we do, to be able to know if their fear landscapes change at all and other things." The lady muttered, again not looking up at me.

"I need a fear landscape that was recorded earlier today." I stated

"I can't let that happen. Those videos are classified unless you have consent of the person." She stated

Great how was this going to work.

"It's Four's fears I need them, he's asleep right now." I pushed.

"Look Tris, I can't let you see that until you get his consent, him coming down here or getting him to sign something. Wait until he wakes up and then come back to me." The girl had whipped around in her chair. She knew my name most likely because everyone who knows Tobias knows he's with me.

I stormed out of the room. How could I get his consent. I guess I need to ask him to let me see.


	4. Testing

Chapter 2

I walked back to Tobias's room hoping that he would be awake. He was. He sat on the edge of his bed with his leg shaking up and down.

"Tobias." I muttered, hoping he would hear me.

He looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help." I hoped I could be persuasive enough

"With, what?"

"I need to understand what you saw so I can help you." I murmured to him.

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone help I can figure this out on my own. I need to talk to Zeke first!" He yelled at me getting up and shoving me into the door.

I took this as an advantage to show him I was real. I wasn't dead, I was alive.

I leaned in, closing the little space between us and kissed him. At first he was taken by surprise but slowly got used to it. He put his hand on my waist and the other in my hair. I lifted my legs up to hug his waist and he backed up falling backwards onto the bed. He licked my bottom lip and bit it slowly, I let out a small sigh and he grinned.

After I while I backed up off of him.

"Tobias, please, let me take you somewhere." I pleaded

He nodded lightly. I grabbed his hand and showed him to the simulation room and found the women I saw before. She hadn't changed a position since I had left her, still typing furiously on her computer. She looked like an Erudite and was probably similar, she was probably Erudite born.

"I have Tobias now show me his damn landscape." I almost growled it. I was getting impatient with her and her typing was beginning to annoy me.

She looked taken aback for a moment and turned to Tobias. She glanced at him, she clearly though he would never okay it, but I knew in his current state that he would.

"Tobias, you're okay with this?" She asked him, searching his eyes.

He only nodded at her and stared straight ahead.

She nodded and took us into a separate room full of screens and typed in a few things to a computer and his first fear started playing, followed by the rest of them.

**Tobias POV**

I just stood there staring at the screens. I didn't want to watch everything all over again, but this is what Tris wanted. I would give Tris anything, as long as she stayed with me.

After her kissing me, things began to come a little bit clearer. I was able to start making a fine line between the fear landscape and reality. I only knew one thing for sure. Tris was alive, and she wasn't going anywhere on my watch. As far as I knew Uriah was still dead along with many others. I realized, with time, that I would start to figure things out more. I need Tris's help though, and for once, I needed to stop taking care of her.

**Tris's POV**

I was absolutely terrified by his fear landscape. One of his fears was all compacted in to one. How does that happen? I took a mental note of everything that happened so I could show him that everything was okay and that nothing in his landscape really happened. I'd start with the fact that Uriah was okay, and Zeke still loved his best friend. My thoughts were interrupted by the scientists/Dauntless lady, her na,e tag said Uliya.

"This is beyond anything I've ever seen. All of his fears were compacted into something classified as one fear. This has never happened before. If you two let me, I want to do testing on Tobias, put him through his landscape another time." She rambled

"You're fucking kidding right? Look at him, he can't tell what's reality or what happened in the landscape and you want to put him through it again! No, no you're not doing that." I yelled.

"It's more of Tobias's decision then yours. Tobias is still somewhat mentally stable. Therefore, I can ask him what his decision is." She snapped at me.

I turned to look at Tobias who was chewing on his nails and staring deep in thought. I couldn't let him go through with it or else he would be mentally unstable.

She stared at him for a while.

"How stable is he again?" I sneered at her

She glared at me, she truly was part Dauntless.

"How will it benefit me? Will it help me at all?" He asked not looking at her.

"After further testing I can figure out what happened and maybe reverse it, but teach you what is real also, so yes, it will." She murmured.

I stepped closer to him,

"Tobias I can teach you what is real just as well as she can. The testing and putting you through the landscape is only for her benefit. Please Tobias listen to me." I implored him

He looked at me and then at her and opened his mouth to speak…

A/N I haven't gotten any feedback from you guys so I'm worried. Is this a pointless story or do you like it? Any questions? Ask them. CHECK OUT MY FANFICTIONS DAUNTLESS OR CANDOR AND DAUNTINGLY DIVERGENT.


	5. Candor or Dauntless

Chapter 3: Candor or Dauntless

He opened his mouth to speak,

"I will work with Tris to establish my reality. However, I will let you do testing but not putting me through my fear landscape again." He muttered

I sighed relieved of his choice.

"Fine. I will begin testing tomorrow on you be here at noon." She muttered and stormed out of the room, clearly irritated.

It was 6 o'clock. I had time to start with Tobias right now.

I looked over at him and he looked at me.

"Do you want me to start now and help you?" I asked, hoping for the answer I wanted.

"Yeah , let's go." He said.

I grabbed his hand and decided to start with Uriah, to show Tobias that Uri was still alive, and well. Also, to show him that Zeke still loved him like a brother. At this point I felt like Tobias was a fragile, little child. I knew one wrong move would put him over the edge.

I stalked off to Zeke's room hoping Uriah would be there. As soon as I got down the hallway I heard Zeke and Uriah's enthused hooting. I walked up to the door and grasped at the knob, hoping it was open. Sure enough, it was and I found everyone sitting in a circle on the floor. I looked examining everyone, Lynn, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, and Uriah. I looked to see Tobias's reaction but I knew what it was. His hand was trembling lightly in mine.

"Uriah, hi, could you please explain to Four that you are alive, well, and chipper." I muttered

Uriah looked at me funny and I gave him the no-time-to-explain look. He nodded and got up to walk in front of Tobias.

"See, Four, I'm alive, well, and chipper." He said jumping up and down and making goofy looks. I laughed and Tobias seemed to become more sure of himself. Tobias began to laugh and caught sight of Zeke behind Uriah, coming to a realization.

"Zeke, bro, how ya doin'?" Tobias asked him

"I'm good man. I'm good. Wanna play, we're playing Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asked hopefully.

I also hoped Tobias would say yes. It would be good for him to engage in activates.

Candor or Dauntless was our version of Truth or dare. We and Candor were the only ones who played it. Abnegation thought games were self-indulgent, Amity thought the Dauntless part of the game was not peaceful and could cause arguing, and the Erudite thought it was down-right stupid, and made no sense.

"Yeah sure." Tobias replied. He went to join the group of the circle and I went with him sitting in between him and Christina.

"Alright my turn." Christina squealed.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" She asked me.

"Candor, sorry." I muttered. People yelled at me, screaming, "Pansycake!"

"When was the last time you and Four had a make-out session?" She asked.

Of course, I should have known. She was a Candor born and always wanted to know other people's business and the latest gossip. I though about removing my shirt for a moment, and passing. The moment felt so intimate I wanted to keep it to myself. Instead, I answered.

"This morning." I murmured.

She let out a small squeal and then told me it was my turn.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" I asked

He smirked before answering,

"Dauntless." And then he pounded his chest

"Down a bottle of hot sauce, no water." I replied with a smirk to math his.

He grinned and got up to run to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of Tabasco and popped open the lid. In less than a minute he had guzzled it.

"You should know I like hot stuff." He replied with a smirk.

I felt a small tinge of defeat.

"My turn right," he rubbed his hands, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

Tobias smirked also,

"Dauntless of course." He replied.

"Your nickname is Four because you have Four fears. Go through your landscape and let us watch." He muttered

I turned to Tobias, this wasn't good.

A/N review please


	6. Visiting

Chapter 4: Visiting

Tobias slowly peeled his shirt off over his head.

"You're no fun." Uriah frowned

Tobias didn't answer him back

"I think it's time we go. We have a lot of ground to cover and a lot of people to talk to. This was fun, let's do it again sometime." I said grasping at Tobias's hand.

We slowly got up and walked towards the door to leave. I started going through the other things that could have traumatized Tobias in the fear landscape. Probably his mom and his dad were the next things. He most likely thought his mom was turned on him so I took him down to the factionless sector to find Evelyn. One of the factionless walked up to me,

"Why do you come here Dauntless? Weren't good enough?" The women asked. I didn't recognize her but she looked like she had come from Candor with a black shirt and filthy, white jeans. No wonder why she was so straight forward.

"We need to see Evelyn." I stated

"Why?" She asked

"Tobias, her son, needs to talk to her." I muttered beginning to row annoyed

"Ok, Tobias can go see her but not you." She snarled

"I'm his girlfriend and I'm here and he's here because I'm helping him, so tell Evelyn who's here and see what she says." I growled through clenched teeth.

The women let out a _Hmph_ and stalked off, I assumed to find Evelyn.

Later she came back,

"Follow me." She glared

I followed her through a door in the back holding on to Tobias's hand.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He murmured into my hair.

I ignored him because Evelyn soon came into view.

"Tobias!" She screeched. She jumped up from her spot on the floor in front of the map and ran up to her son, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I've missed you! After our little rebellion and Jeanine dying all the Daunltess were rushed back to their compound I didn't get a chance to thank you." She muttered over his shoulder.

He looked forward and at first seemed confused, but soon I could tell it began to click into place.

"You mean, you don't run all of us now?" He asked

She looked at him with curiosity,

"No, what are you talking about Tobias?" She asked

I whispered an explanation to her and she nodded.

"After the rebellion Marcus went back to the Candor compound. You can find him there and show Tobias that Marcus is still the same, sadistic man." She muttered.

I decided that we would do that after one more thing.

I had to show Tobias that the factions were still up and running. We had about another hour until it got dark and then we would have to stop and sleep.

I trekked off into the hub with Tobias following close suit. First I started with the Erudite compound.

"The point of this is to show you all of the factions still exist except for Abnegation. Which you already knew because that didn't change in your fear landscape, it was already a fear come true. We started with the Erudite compound which was slowly being rebuilt after the revolt, then made our way to Amity and came up to Candor with half an hour left until it would get dark. I went up to the glass doors and burst through the doors to find Tobias's scum bag father.

"I don't understand why we're paying my father a visit. Yeah, I betrayed him but you think I care? He deserves it." Tobias said, mildly annoyed.

"That's the thing though. You never chose your mother over your father and therefore never betrayed him." I turned around to look at him

"Even if it was true I wouldn't care." He muttered.

"Tobias, I'm trying to help you! You need to let me or just tell me If you want me to leave you alone to figure it out on your own!" I was now shouting, standing in the middle of a Candor hallway.

He stared at me for a moment,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I do need your help, I do appreciate it Tris." He murmured pulling me to him for a kiss.

A bunch of Candor's passed muttering things like,

"Gross," or

"Eew," or

"Stupid Dauntless do whatever they want."

We pulled apart and then ran down the hallways to find someone who could help us.

I found a well-known Candor who helps out.

"Where is Marcus?" I asked him, hoping he knew the answer.

"Marcus who?" The man asked

"Eaton, Marcus Eaton." I muttered

"Oh he's in his room." The man muttered then told us directions to Marcus's room.

I was hoping I didn't make a mistake by bringing Tobias here, because there was a chance it would put him over the edge.

A/N I haven't gotten much feedback and I feel like this may be a lost cause. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. Also, read my other fanfictions called Dauntingly Divergent and Dauntless or Candor. Follow me on Instagram bookfinity


	7. Shaken Up

Chapter 5: Shaken up

We came to a stop in front of Marcus Eaton's door at the Candor compound. Suddenly, I was hoping I didn't make a mistake by bringing Tobias here, because there was a chance it would put him over the edge. I knocked on the door,

"Who is it, what do you want?" Marcus yelled from inside.

His cold voice cut into me like knives and I can tell it did the same to Tobias.

"It's Tris and Tobias." I shouted back through the door.

The door suddenly swung open,

"Can I help you?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Explain to Tobias that you are still alive, living well, and he did not betray you in any way shape or form, and you still dislike him as much as you did before." I stated

He tilted his head like a curious puppy but obliged,

"I'm still alive, living well, Tobias, you did not betray me in any shape or form, and I still dislike both of you as much as I did before." He explained.

Tobias looked ahead straight faced. I turned on my heels and was about to walk out with Tobias when Marcus spoke again.

"May I ask what seems to be the problem that I had to say those silly, but nonetheless true, things?" He asked. I instantly whipped around.

"It is none of your business!" I screeched at him, anger filling me like water to the brim of a cup.

"Actually, it is. Tobias is my son and I have every right to know." He stated simply.

"Excuse me, since when have you ever been his father! You were never a father to him nor will you ever be! Just stay away from him, us, and out of our business!" I screamed at him.

With that I stormed out with Tobias following behind. I couldn't believe Marcus had the audacity to say that, it was "Simply foolish" as he would say.

We got back to the compound just in time to have dinner and got to bed. We went back to Tobias and I's room and lay in bed. I stared up at the wall hoping the testing would go okay tomorrow for Tobias. I felt Tobias grab me into his arms with one hand and with the other he stroked my hair.

**Tobias POV**

All I could think about is how Tris stood up for me back when we saw Marcus. As soon as he said that he was my father I wanted to back hand him into tomorrow. He had never been a true father to me and never would be. Tris fully explained my feeling to Marcus and I hope he retained it because every bit she said was true, I wanted nothing to do with him.

I turned to look at Tris, who was staring at the ceiling. I grabbed her into my arms with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. I felt her warm breaths on my neck and I instantly felt calmed. My thoughts began to drift away to a different place, the testing tomorrow. At noon I would go into that laboratory and let them do who knows what to me. I decided it was best for me to get sleep so I shut my eyes and let sleep swallow me.

I woke up at 8 in the morning and Tris was still sleeping. I let go of her gently and padded to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the shower on high and stepped in. My thoughts had taken over and the shower ended up lasting half an hour. When I got out Tris lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning." I smiled at her.

"Good morning." She smiled and sat up.

She looked at my stomach that was bare; I had only a towel wrapped around my lower body. I winked at her and then went into the closet to pull on black jeans and a black muscle shirt.

I went down to the cafeteria where they were serving breakfast and stole some muffins, milk, and a piece of cake and took it back to my room. Tris was already showered and dressed and her wet hair dripped onto her black shirt, making it cling to her.

"I brought some breakfast." I held up the food I had swiped and went to place in on the end table.

She took a seat on the edge of the bed and I pulled over a chair to sit in front of her. She grabbed a muffin and took the paper off of it and opened a carton of milk. I picked up the Dauntless cake and immediately dug into it with my fork, in matter of minutes it was gone along with half a carton of my milk. Tris was still nibbling on her first muffin before she spoke,

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" She asked sheepishly.

"I'll be fine, they're just going to do basic stuff, I've seen it done before on one of my friends." I grinned trying to bring some comfort to her.

She nodded.

"Besides, take a break, go hang with Christina and worry about me later." I said.

She nodded again. I then remembered Caleb.

"Are you still pissed at Caleb?" I asked.

She nodded,

"He did really contribute to killing me, I haven't forgiven him yet like I did in your fear landscape, I wouldn't even risk my life for him right now." She murmured, picking at her muffin.

"In my landscape that was a true fear, losing you I mean. That's two fears packed into one, you giving your life up for Caleb, who helped in killing you, and you dying. Those were the worst parts to the whole thing." I muttered

"Are you starting to realize what reality is and what isn't?" I asked

"Slightly, some things are still shaking me up. I'm still worried that David will come for you." I replied

She looked up from her muffin at me and had a sad look on her face. I decided it was time for me to head off; I didn't want to get yelled at by that scary scientist lady.

I found the doors and rasped at them quietly. I was scared for what would come my way.

A/N I haven't gotten any feedback at all you guys! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I feel like I should do something to end the story, it's a waste of time if I don't know how you guys feel about it.


	8. BEEP

Chapter 6: BEEP

"Ahh, Four, good to see you. Come in." She said motioning for me to enter through the door.

In the middle of the room there was a chair just like the one used for aptitude tests.

"Please, sit." She muttered

I took a seat, unsure of myself.

"All we are going to do is hook these up to your head," she held up electrodes, "And I want you to think back to your fear landscape, instead of putting you through it again.

I nodded as she put the cold wires up to my head and hooked them up to my forehead, one on my chest, and another in my arm.

I thought back to everything that happened in the landscape.

**Tris POV***

I was terribly worried about Tobias and what would happen. A billion different scenarios went through my head but one question stuck, why were a ton of his fears packed into one?

I worried they might figure out his Divergence in the process, what would we do if that happened.

I then thought of yesterday how Tobias's manly self was emerging back again. I smiled to myself hoping he was okay.

**Tobias POV**

I could hear beeping all around me as I thought back to my landscape, rapid beeping.

It rang through my ears uncontrollably and I wanted to cover my ears but couldn't; I would get tangled in chords.

"Four, listen, you need to think of happy thought now. Happy thoughts, Four!" She screamed at me and I immediately thought of Tris.

All of the beeping stopped and slowed down, I opened my eyes and looked at the scientist lady who was watching her screen.

She proceeded to murmur to herself and nod her head. I wasn't sure how long that took but I was tired, ready to go back to my room and nap.

"Those were very extreme fears, your worst fears all packed and balled into one. Why? I'm not quite sure at the moment. Luckily, as you thought back to everything I was able to record it through the electrode hooked up to your forehead. I will watch through it and continue to do research; this will require no further testing. I will get back to you with results." She muttered staring at her screen still.

I nodded, got up and walked out.

"How did it go?" Tris was asking me as I flopped onto the bed sending her flying on the other side a few inches into the air.

"It went fine. Instead of putting me through the landscape she told me to call it up in my memory and she hooked cords up to me. One cord hooked to my forehead recorded the memories and the others watched my heart rate and other things." I explained

She nodded,

"Are you okay? To me, that's just as bad as going through it again." She asked

"It was memories that had become foggy and weren't as real because I knew what was going on around me. I'm fine." I stated matter-of-factly

She nodded and told me to get some rest. I drifted into a sleep and slept for a long time.

I woke up in the morning of the next day. I had slept 12 hours. It was 6 o'clock in the morning right now. Tris was still sleeping and I knew what she had in mind for today.

Taking me to the gates and maybe even beyond there to prove there was nothing there. I just hoped she was right.

A/N I HAVE GOTTEN NO REVIEWS GUYS. I feel unloved and it hurts my feeling. You all are pansycakes. REVIEW!


End file.
